GwenPool
Summary Powers and Stats Tiering: Varies. High 2-A '''to '''1-A Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole, Gweenpool Gender: Female Age: Likely Mid to Late Teens (Is old enough to get a job, was implied to have dropped out of high school after having been unable to Graduate) Classification: Metafictional Entity, "Human" Special Abilities: Plot Manipulation, Toonforce, Reality Warping, Text Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Hammerspace, Acausality (Singularity; Her past and present are self retconning singularities), Clairvoyance, Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, 4th Wall Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 9, will continue to exist so long people read her comics and remember the idea of her character), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Can enter and exit comic panels, likely Abstract Existence and Non-Corporeality (It's stated that every appearance outside of her comics, is a representation of Gweenpool herself, whether it be cosplay, fanfiction, games and ETC. ), Conceptual Manipulation (Can interact with the idea of a comic book character, attacking their very conception), Time Paradox Immunity (Has no concrete past, present or future. Is resistant to actions she causes in time), Power Mimicry (Capable of mimicking the powers of other fictional characters), Portal Creation , Matter Manipulation, Creation, resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure and other abilities Destructive Ability: Variable. High Multiverse Level+ '(Transcends the entire settting of Gwenpool and views it as nothing more than fictional. Exists outside of all panels and views them as spatially flat in relation to her own existence .Exists in the void in between comics , outside of all time and space ) to '''Metaverse Level '(It's indicated many times , that her transcendent to comics as a whole extends to the entire Marvel setting, being beyond the very story of Marvel itself . WOG indicates that Gweenpool is beyond any and every story in Marvel) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Stated to be able to appear anywear and everywhere she desires, being capable of appearing even in people's flashbacks and memories all at once ) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Ability '''Striking Ability]:'' Variable. High Multiversal+ '''to '''Metaversal '(Transcendent of the entire Marvel setting, viewing all of existence and every character as nothing more than a work of fiction. Exists in the void, where comics are nothing more than spatially flat and Space-Time is nothing more than irrelevant. WOG stated that Gweenpool is beyond any and every story of Marvel, which includes Secret Wars) 'Durability: Variable. High Multiversal+ '''to '''Metaversal ' '''Stamina: Very High, possibly Limitless ' 'Range: High Multiverse Level+ 'to '''Metaversal ' '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''when mastering her powers, likely '''Omniscient '''when mastered her powers (Has knowledge of almost everything in Marvel, with her knowledge being described as a living marvel encloypedia. Has absolute knowledge of every story and character in marvel, including obscured ones forgotten by readers. Views all of past, present and future, across all comic panels and potential universes '''Weaknesses: Notable Feats: *She warps reality via thoughts bubbles. *walks effortless on space & time. *Fictional awareness. *Can manipulate chapters. *Ripping holes in the fabric of reality. *Erase border panels. *Cut open some panels. *If she is the star of the show no one can hit her. *Exist beyond fictional understanding. Their existences are just comics books. *Walks on panels . *Can enterand leave panels. *She can exist outside of all panels. *Transcend beyond any fictional marvel character *Create Demonic narrators for spiderman head. *Even Deadpool wasn't aware of being inside a game. *Deadpool stated that gwenpool has outside forces. *Stated that deadpool is bound by plot. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here.